The present invention relates generally to display systems and methods relating thereto. More particularly, the present invention pertains to adjustment of to display system intensity.
Various types of display systems are available which provide information to a user. For example, computer screens, direct ocular projection systems, heads up displays, vehicle dashboard displays, instrument panels, night-sight scopes, range finders, sighting scopes, etc. In many circumstances, as information (e.g., images) are viewed by individuals using the display system (e.g., on a screen or projected directly into the eye), the intensity or brightness of the information (e.g., images) should be adjusted to an individual's needs. For example, such needs may include looking for more detail in a washed-out image or protecting an individual's eyes from damage caused by too much light.
Further, for example, in a direct ocular projection display system, light beams are scanned to the retina of a user. It is therefore important to prevent damage to the eyes from an over intense scanned beam.
Still further, for example, an individual may be using a night-sight scope or other display in an otherwise dark environment. If the intensity of the display or light output to the individual's eyes of the night-sight scope is too high, then when the individual is no longer using the night-sight scope and attempts to visualize their darker surroundings, the individual is presented with difficulty adjusting from the bright light output of the night-sight scope to the darker surroundings. In other words, the individual may become “night blind” in critical situations, such as when in combat. Such night blindness may also occur in situations such as when an individual is driving an automobile or other vehicle.
In many circumstances, the intensity or brightness of such display systems is controlled by a static setting or predefined settings. Such static setting or predefined settings do not necessarily provide the intensity or brightness necessary for adapting to an individual's particular needs.
In addition, generally, in order to change the intensity or brightness of a display system, an individual is required to physically respond and change a setting to adjust intensity. For example, an individual may be required to flip a switch, turn a dial, move one or more actuators, etc. Such need to physically respond when adjusting intensity or brightness of a display system may waste valuable time in time critical situations. For example, such time critical situations may occur when an individual's eyes are in danger of being damaged by a high light output, or when in a combat situation.